In the fabrication of semiconductor devices, conductors (e.g., bonding wires) are often utilized to provide interconnection between elements of the semiconductor device. For example, FIG. 1 illustrates a portion of conventional semiconductor device 100. Semiconductor device 100 includes leadframe 102 and leadframe contact(s) 102a. Semiconductor element (e.g., die) 104 is mounted on leadframe 102. Bonding wire 106 provides interconnection between semiconductor element 104 and leadframe contact 102a. Overmold 108 (i.e., a mold compound) is provided over bonding wire 106, semiconductor element 104, and leadframe contact 102a. In the configuration illustrated in FIG. 1, a number of bonding wires 106 may be included in semiconductor device 100 to provide interconnection between various connection points on semiconductor element 104 and corresponding leadframe contacts 102a. 
During the process of fabricating semiconductor device 100, short circuits between adjacent bonding wires 106, or open circuits in connection with one or more bonding wires 106 may occur. For example, during fabrication, movement (e.g., sway, sweep, etc.) of bonding wires 106 may result in a short circuit between adjacent bonding wires 106. Further, such movement of bonding wires may cause one or more bonding wires 106 to break, thus, causing an open circuit.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional semiconductor device 200 including an encapsulant 210 over bonding wire 106. Encapsulant 210 also covers the connection points between bonding wire 106 and each of semiconductor element 104 and leadframe contact 102a. In other respects, the elements illustrated in FIG. 2 are very similar to those illustrated and described above with respect to FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of a conventional semiconductor device 100, similar to the device illustrated in FIG. 1. Semiconductor element 104 is illustrated mounted on leadframe 102. A plurality of bonding wires 106 provide interconnection between semiconductor element 104 and corresponding leadframe contacts 102a. Overmold 108 (partially cut away in FIG. 3) is provided over semiconductor element 104 and bonding wires 106.
FIG. 4 is a cut away side view of a conventional semiconductor device 400. As in FIGS. 1–3, semiconductor element 104 is mounted on leadframe 102, and bonding wires 106 provide interconnection between semiconductor element 104 and leadframe contacts 102a. Encapsulant 410 is provided over semiconductor element 104, and bonding wires 106. Overmold 108 is provided above and below semiconductor element 104 in the illustration of FIG. 4.
Various problems have been found in the conventional semiconductor device configurations illustrated in FIGS. 1–4. As provided above, during fabrication and movement of the semiconductor devices, bonding wires 106 may be become loose (i.e., open circuit) at one of the connection points (i.e., at semiconductor element 104 or leadframe contact 102a). Further, adjacent bonding wires 106 may move (e.g., sway) towards each other, thereby creating short circuits in the semiconductor device. These issues are particularly problematic in view of the desire to decrease the size of semiconductor devices (and the corresponding desire to increase conductor density in semiconductor devices). These fabrication shortcomings result in defective components within semiconductor lots, resulting in higher manufacturing costs and poor reliability. As such, it would be desirable to provide improved methods of fabricating semiconductor devices.